DA Still Recruiting
by grangergal101
Summary: Ginny Weasley is off to her 6th year at Hogwarts. She knew it would be different; Voldemort had taken over, Snape was headmaster and the Carrows were there, but she did not fully appreciate exactly how bad it would be Rating b/w T&M, M just to be safe
1. A Warm Welcome Back

**Summary: Ginny Weasley is off to her 6th year at Hogwarts. She knew it would be different; Voldemort had taken over, Snape was headmaster and the Carrows were there, but she did not fully appreciate exactly how bad it would be. **

**Please note: **While I love this story and can clearly see where I am going with this, I'm not too happy with this first chapter and am much happier with the second one, so if you don't particularly like the flow of the chapter, please read the second one before making you're decision about this fic.

I would like to thank my wonderful beta Lorna for helping me with my shocking grammar and errors made in haste to change to fit the storyline after I worked out what I wanted it to be.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in my story, despite the fact that I have been asking for it since I was first swept into this magical world of Harry Potter. I just have fun playing in J.K's little world.

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome back**

The first proof of change was the chill. Hogwarts had only ever been surrounded by dementors once before; in her second year, when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. But even then it was nothing like this. The dementors were in the school grounds, swarming amongst the students, using their fear to detect signs of defiance. Ginny Weasley only knew about this method of control, because she herself had been pulled aside with a group of other students - mainly fellow DA members - soon after her arrival.

Now the group were being held in the dungeons, supervised by the Carrows and forbidden to talk. That is, until they were individually taken away for interrogation by their new headmaster.

About ten minutes ago Neville had been pulled in for one such interrogation and had just reappeared, clearly shaken and pale. Now, it was Ginny's turn and she had made up her mind not to be taken away without a fight.

'Next,' motioned a woman Ginny realised to be Alecto Carrow. She was a stout faced, podgy woman who looked rather unhappy to be there, Ginny assumed that she'd rather be taking part in the interrogation than just controlling those who remained to be questioned.

Ginny didn't move. 'I said NEXT!' said Alecto loudly and with more force as she gave Ginny a hard blow to the back of the head.

Ginny still didn't move. She knew what would come next; even an idiot could tell Alecto wouldn't let her go on like this for much longer. Sure enough, Alecto went to take out her wand.

'Expelliarmus!' Ginny was too quick for her and revelled in the thought of doing something rebellious, like she assumed Harry was...wherever he was.

What she had not counted on, however, was Amycus, Alecto's brother.

'You filthy little blood traitor!' Amycus screamed, 'You would dare to disarm my sister', CRUCIO!'

Ginny was in agony, it felt like she was on fire. She wanted to die then and there. She knew that she was giving them satisfaction by screaming but the pain was just too much to do otherwise.

When Ginny regained consciousness she was in Dumbledore's office. Then she realised with a pang that it was no longer Dumbledore's, but Snape's It was at this point that she realised that she was not alone as she had originally thought, but indeed there was another person there.

She recognised this individual at first glance and was filled with utter loathing. How could she not? Those eyes, those cold dark eyes belonged to a man, a man whom Dumbledore had trusted, but had betrayed him and caused his death. They were the eyes of Severus Snape.

Ginny glared at him in defiance, she would not show any sign of defeat. _Not to that man_.

'Sit,' ordered Snape.

Ginny didn't move.

'Now, now, Miss Weasley, anyone watching would think that you were being deliberately rude to your headmaster. You wouldn't want them to think that, would you?'

Ginny continued to glare.

'Or perhaps that's exactly what you want: to act like your precious Harry. Harry Potter, the boy who abandoned you all.' Snape sneered. Ginny held back the tears that were fighting for release upon the mention of Harry so she decided to think about the situation that she was in.

She was alone with Snape, a murderer and known death eater. She was wandless (she assumed that it had been removed while she was unconscious). The cruciatus curse was bad enough when preformed by Amycus Carrow, she didn't want to even _think_ about _Snape_ using it on her. She had no choice but to obey instructions for the time being. She decided to get up and sit on the chair that Snape had motioned towards earlier.

At that moment the door burst open and in walked Professor McGonnagall.

'Yes Minerva?' The dislike was evident in Snape's voice.

'I noticed that Ginny Weasley did not return with those who were interrogated and was concerned.'

'How very devoted you are to your students,' Snape said with a sneer. 'You needn't worry, she is here with me.'

'I must insist then, that she gets some sleep. She has classes tomorrow and it is nearly midnight.'

'Very well, I will be done with her soon,' Snape said, annoyance rising in his voice.

'I will wait outside to escort her back to her dormitories then,' said Professor McGonagall and she left the room with a last worried glance in Ginny's direction. Ginny was relieved; Snape wouldn't do anything to her while Professor McGonagall was out there.

'Now Ms Weasley, let us cut to the chase: Hogwarts has changed, and as long as I am headmaster you will no longer be able to get away with the antics you displayed tonight. Any rule breaking, disobedience or troublemaking will be punished severely as demonstrated earlier. There are dementors and Death Eaters waiting at every passageway out of the school. Do you have any questions?'

'No.'

'No who?'

'No, Professor.'

'Leave.'

Ginny left at once, to find Professor McGonagall waiting for her outside.

**Authors Note: **As I said before, I'm not particularly happy with how this chapter flows so if you didn't like it please give the second chapter a chance, I promise that my chapters will be like that from now on. I just wanted it to happen that way even though the chain of events is extremely fast.

**Please R&R even if you don't like it, in which case tell me why.**


	2. Warnings

**Here's another chapter for you, as I mentioned in the previous chapter I am rather a lot fonder of this chapter than of my previous chapter, though I guess if you're reading this you either became interested or decided to look at this before making your final judgment.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, as I am certainly not the amazing J.K Rowling I own no characters in this fic, nor do I own the world it is set in, I just enjoy entering and playing in it.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta Lorna for helping me fix my completely random errors!

**Chapter 2: Warnings**

Professor McGonagall was looking at Ginny in a way that she never had before. Ginny had received a glare when she was caught breaking school rules, a rare smile when she had been the first in the class to master a spell, even fear and worry once Ginny had returned from the Chamber of Secrets-she felt a slight pang of guilt remembering the events from her first year but pushed them from her mind-but this look was new altogether. It was a mixture of each of these and Ginny had her suspicions as to why.

'Follow me,' said Professor McGonagall, which Ginny found rather odd. Wasn't she supposed to be returning to the common room? She knew the way perfectly well by herself now. After all, she had been at Hogwarts for many years. It soon became apparent, however, that this was not their intended destination. They were heading in the entirely opposite direction. Now Professor McGonagall turned into a classroom and Ginny followed her in, the Professor locking the door behind them.

'Daisy,' said Professor McGonagall and Ginny was left wondering what was going on. Her queries were soon answered when a small elf appeared at her side.

'Please get Ms Weasley something to eat and drink from the kitchen.' Daisy gave a low bow and disappeared again with a 'pop', presumably into the kitchens.

Professor McGonagall took a seat at the desk at the front of the classroom and gestured for Ginny to do the same, Ginny felt relieved because she was feeling rather unsteady on her feet, she assumed it was an aftermath of the cruciatus curse.

Moments later Daisy appeared with some sandwiches, cakes and pumpkin juice and placed them in front of Ginny. Ginny was starving but could not bring herself to eat the cakes so she forced down some sandwiches instead. She felt rather nauseous but knew that she had to eat.

'Ms Weasley, what happened tonight?' enquired her head of house.

Deciding that Professor McGonnagall would probably find out sooner or later anyway, she told her exactly what had happened. When the story was finished she looked up at Professor McGonagall. The glare seemed to be nearly gone from her face and was replaced by an expression of deep concern.

'Ginny,' said Professor McGonagall in a much softer tone. Ginny was touched, not once had her head of house ever referred to her by her first name.

'Hogwarts is a different place now, as you saw tonight, you must be careful. I suspect that the Carrows may target you, you come from a family of blood traitors and are the ex-boyfriend of the boy who lived, not to mention that you have already demonstrated that you will stand up to them, they will be out to get to. I urge you to not do anything that may put you at further risk of their wrath.'

Ginny nodded, she knew that Professor McGonagall was concerned for her safety but she also knew that she wasn't going to stand aside and just let Snape and the Carrows rule the school. She was going to reform the DA. She would, however, try to take some of her teacher's advice and try to keep her head down in classes.

She was pretty sure that even as she nodded Professor McGonnagall saw right through the half-acceptance of her advice, but if she did she didn't say anything. The Professor then lead Ginny out of the classroom and back to Gryffindor tower where she was informed of the password 'Hippogriff' and climbed through the portrait hole. When she entered the common room she was surprised to see that Neville was still up, waiting for her. She later realized that she shouldn't have been so surprised; she should have known that he would have wanted to know she was safe before going to bed.

'What happened?' asked Neville, the concern evident in his voice.

'Can I tell you in the morning?' she replied. She was really exhausted and needed her sleep.

Neville, seeming to understand this, nodded but added the condition that she had to keep to her word and tell him what had happened. She fully intended on doing this, along with her plans to reform the DA.

A pang of guilt hit her as she climbed up the stairs as she was reminded of this morning, before she had left The Burrow.

*******************************FLASHBACK********************************

It was just before they went to leave for the Hogwarts express. Her mother and father had decided to have a 'talk' to her and she was sitting at the table facing her two parents.

'Now Ginny, Hogwarts is going to be different this year,' said her mother and Ginny nodded. She knew that perfectly well.

'And your father and I don't want to lose you. Please keep a low profile and don't get into any trouble, just focus on your studies.'

'Yes Mum, yes Dad, I'll stay safe.' Ginny replied and with that she pulled them into a long hug.

**************************END OF FLASHBACK*****************************

She pondered the fact that both her parents and her head of house had given her the same warnings, but that didn't faze her, she knew now what she was going to do. Ginny had lied to her parents back at the burrow, and was now feeling rather guilty about it. She knew then that she was going to reform the DA and do everything she could to make life hell for Snape.

**Authors Note: **

Please R&R all reviews will be replied to promptly.

What did you think?

If you didn't like it how could it be improved?

Do you think that I'm getting Ginny's personality right?

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Dark Arts?

**Another Chapter for you, I was a bit disappointed with the little reviews I received, so please do review, it makes my day because I write for you. Thank you to my reviewers. Thank you to those who favourited my story or put it on alert, it means a lot. I write for you guys. (and girls)**

**Melora, thanks for the site link and I will have a look at it when I get some time.**

**RubikaRose, I'm glad you liked it, you made my day and it is for you that I didn't pull an Emily and not update, also for you Melora.**

**Updates may become scarce until the mid November soon as exams are steadily approaching and that raises issues for both me and my wonderful beta Loopy but I will try to update as soon as I can. After that though, it's home free and I will have more time on my hands**

**I wonder how many people actually read my Authors Notes, if you do, please tell me if you think them necessary or not in a review (HINT! HINT!!!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: **My plot is my own, but the characters aren't. Unfortunately I must come to the realisation that they will never me mine no matter how many times I write to Santa. Until I rule the world… (Laughs manically)

Thank you to my fabulous beta Loopy for helping me with this, you really are AMAZING!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: ???**

Ginny didn't sleep well that night, every time she moved; the pain in her body woke her up. It was 5 am when she finally gave up any hope of dropping off and prepared for the day ahead. She was extremely tired and it took her twice her usual time to get ready. Once ready, she made her way down to the common room and started to think about the DA.

Hermione's galleons had worked quite well, but the problem was that she did not have Harry's master coin and therefore the protean charm would not be effective. Ginny resolved that during her frees-once she found out when they were-she would research the Protean Charm.

Ginny contemplated writing a letter to her parents. After all, she had promised her parents that she'd write at least twice a week as they were concerned for her safety. But she decided against it this morning; it was early and she would look like she was up to mischief. Not that she didn't want mischief, but she didn't want to be wrongly accused and punished for mischief that she wasn't doing.

At some point, Neville joined her in the common room and as she had promised, she told him the events of the previous night, including her thoughts on the DA and the problem with the protean charm. He agreed to research it in his frees too and they both agreed to enlist Luna's help in the organisation of the DA.

When breakfast time arrived and others started to rise Ginny and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

'Hey, Ginny!' said a voice to her right. She turned around to see Demelza Robbins, a fellow Gryffindor chaser in her year.

'Hey Demelza,' Ginny replied, 'how were your holidays?'

'Good.' Demelza replied. 'So, I hear you've been made captain. Couldn't have gone to a better person by the way, I was just wondering when quidditch tryouts are going to be?' Ginny stared at her in shock; it seemed an eternity ago she had received the letter informing her that she was captain. Although she knew that she was only captain because all those better suited for the position, including Harry had not returned to Hogwarts she still wanted to lead the team to success under her captaincy.

'I don't know, I'll tell you when I decide though,' Ginny replied.

Ginny and Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table between Seamus Finnigan and Demelza. Ginny was still very hungry as the previous night had drained her and she hadn't eaten much so she ate pretty much everything in sight.

Soon the tables were cleared and the organisation of the timetables had started. This went pretty quickly until it came to her year, where things started to get complicated; Professor McGonagall had to check that each student had received the appropriate OWL results for the subjects they wished to study. Ginny herself was approved to do Transfiguration, Potions and Charms instantly, having received Outstanding in every one of her OWLs, but was furious when she found out that DADA had been changed to just Dark Arts and even more furious when she was told that she couldn't do Herbology but had to do Muggle Studies instead, a subject that she had never studied before and never intended to study, but after several 'I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it, just keep your head down and do your work's from Professor McGonagall Ginny finally backed down and proceeded with Neville to the library for their free period.

They had decided to be discreet about it, because if the teachers, especially Snape, found out what they were researching, they might guess as to why they were doing it. It was therefore when Professor Flitwick approached Ginny, delighted that she was doing extra charms before her classes had even begun that the pair of friends had to try not to look alarmed. They found nothing that they considered of use in their free and were forced to depart the library to their respective classes at the end of the period.

Ginny had her first Dark Arts lesson next and as she made her way to the classroom she wondered what other house she was going it have it with. Her queries were soon answered when she heard a familiar voice, '…the nargles are somewhat rampant in those areas…' said the voice of Luna, in the middle of a conversation with Demelza Robbins. Ginny's face lit up, if she had to endure a class taught by a death eater, at least she had Luna to keep her company.

At that moment Amycus Carrow arrived. Ginny shuddered inwardly at the memory of way to the back of the classroom where she would less tempted to let her anger flare the precious night but did not let it show as a sign of defeat. She started to make her but was stopped in her tracks.

'Weasley!' called Amycus Carrow, the venom and relish rather evident in his voice. Ginny turned around with a sense or apprehension. 'You will be sitting here today,' he said pointing to a desk in the front row, directly in front of his own. 'After your little demonstration last night, I will be keeping a close eye on you.'

Ginny did as she was told, reminding herself to try to keep her head down while in class. To her relief Luna decided to sit next to her and most of her fellow Gryffindors followed suit.

'This year the focus of your syllabus will be on the three most powerful, and the most useful curses in the field of Dark Arts. Use of these curses will cause fear and therefore obedience. First we will be concentrating on the Crucio curse.'

'Excuse me sir, but I think you will find that it is the Cruciatus Curse, the incantation is 'Crucio',' interrupted Joshua Mackerby, a Ravenclaw. It was obvious by his tone of voice that he had thought that the teacher had done it deliberately, wanting an alert student to correct him.

_Geez, for a Ravenclaw he's acting pretty stupid at the moment,_thought Ginny. She knew that Carrow was not that kind of teacher. _'And by the look on Mackerby's face right now, he's realised it too.'_

'How dare you correct me? You filthy little brat, detention tonight and 50 points from Ravenclaw, you will not interrupt me again, is that understood?' he roared.

'Yes sir.'

'And that goes for all of you, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes sir,' the class said in unison, not wishing to get on the bad side of their new Professor.

Ginny, on the other hand, was furious about the injustice of it all but remained quiet, trying to keep her head down while in class. She resolved that for the rest of the lesson, the best way to keep quiet was to not listen to her teacher and just plan ways to get back at him through the actions of the DA. This plan had to be abandoned though, because before long she felt a searing pain in her arm, presumably the result of a stinging jinx, which forced her attention back to the classroom.

'Ms Weasley here is going to be a demonstration on what happens when students do not pay attention in my class. Come out the front Ms Weasley,' said Amycus Carrow, the relish and excitement evident in his voice. Ginny nervously made her way to the front of the classroom.

'Levicorpus!' Ginny was swept of her feet and left floating in the air, dangling by her foot. 'Now everyone can see you,' he whispered in her ear as he walked past her. 'Crucio!' Ginny was in agony for the second time in two nights. She felt like she was on fire, she was screaming and writhing in the air. She didn't know how it could be possible but this curse seemed even more powerful than the one she had received the previous night but this time it ended before she passed out. Ginny was released from her bonds and fell to the cold, hard, floor.

Ginny scrambled to her feet and walked shaking back to her seat after being told that she had a detention at seven that night with Amycus for not paying attention in his class.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay, okay, I know that I have only done the first two days in so far and it has taken three chapters, there will be time where it is like this and times where chapters are months apart (in the story, if it were in updates I give you permission to scream at me).

In case anyone was wondering, these are Ginny and Neville's timetables:

** Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**

Ginny

**1 **Free Charms Charms Muggle studies Potions

**2 **Dark Arts Charms Free Transfiguration Potions

**3 **Transfiguration Free Dark Arts Free Charms

**4** Transfiguration Transfiguration Dark Arts Charms Free

**5 **Potions Muggle Studies Muggle Studies Transfiguration Dark Arts

**6 **Potions Muggle Studies Muggle Studies Free Dark Arts

Neville

**1 **Free Herbology Charms Dark Arts Charms

**2 **Muggle Studies Free Free Free Free

**3 U****nknown ** Charms Muggle Studies Muggle Studies **Unknown**

**4 U****nknown ** Charms Muggle Studies Muggle Studies **Unknown**

**5 **Herbology Dark Arts Dark Arts Free Herbology

**6** Herbology Dark Arts Dark Arts Free Herbology

**Note: **I do know that I have more of some classes than others, my original plan was 5 X Dark Arts and Muggle studies and 4 X The rest but I did my timetable and they still had too may frees for my liking so some subjects just have 5 classes a week while others have 4. I don't even know what their timetable system works like so I based it off mine.

**Unknown:** I am unsure of what classes they do so I made a list of classes Neville liked and what I though Ginny would like and went from there but I could no think of another class for Neville.

**Task:** I want you, my readers to tell me what class you want him to be in and I will put whichever one I like the most, or is most asked for in his timetable.

I also have an idea on what Luna's classes are, though I haven't exactly made her a proper timetable yet. They are:

Charms

Muggle Studies

Dark Arts

Divination

Astronomy

**Please review!**

**Whoa my author's notes are nearly longer than some of my chapters ******


	4. Detention

**Authors Note: **This chapter came about due to a private study session. :-) It is unlikely that I will manage to get another chapter up before exams though and for that I am extremely sorry.

Oh and I recently changed the rating coz I had it accidentally rated K – (Which it most certainly is not!!!!)

I requested in my previous authors notes for people to tell me Neville's fifth subject, no one replied, please tell me, I NEED ideas!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potters world or any characters in this fanfic. I just like to escape to Hogwarts once in a while.

**Review Reply: **Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story, to the anonymous reviewer Bella Swan – THANK YOU, YOU MADE MY DAY with your lovely comment.

I would like to thank my WONDERFUL beta Loopy for helping me with my little (BIG) plot bunny and would like to remind everyone (YET AGAIN) how absolutely FANTASTIC you are!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Detention**

The rest of the day began to pass with a blur for Ginny as she had Transfiguration and Potions, her two favourite subjects. She worked quietly and astutely during these classes and the time passed quickly.

As Ginny made her way up to Gryffindor Tower she ran into Neville and told him the events of Dark Arts and Neville's face became increasingly angered.

Suddenly Neville snapped. 'That evil, evil, arsehole! He performed the Cruciatus curse on you in front of the whole class, then he turns around and gives you a detention? All for not paying attention!' Neville roared.

'I guess we should have expected it, the bastard is a death eater and they are all pure evil,' Ginny reasoned, trying to calm down her friend.

'Now, now Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley, we can't have you speaking about your teachers like that.' The pair spun around to find Professor Snape behind them, his trademark sneer showing on his face. 'Dentention, I think, Miss Weasley. 7:30 tonight. Mr Longbottom, you can have one at the same time tomorrow night.'

'Professor, I can't,' explained Ginny. 'I already have a detention tonight with Professor Carrow.'

'Detention tonight with me will be twice as long. It will replace the one with Professor Carrow, and as such will serve as two detentions. You will arrive at 7:30 tonight at my office. You will not be late, am I understood Ms Weasley?' said Snape venomously with a great deal of emphasis on the last part.

Ginny could not stop worrying about her detention later that night. She knew what detention with a Carrow would be like, Amycus had pretty much shown her his method of punishment on both of her last encounters with him, and she figured his sister would probably be similar, and while the cruciatus curse would be excruciating, she at least would have time to mentally prepare for what was waiting for her. Detention with Snape, however, was a whole new story. _He may very well perform the cruciatus curse_, she thought to herself. The thoughts about what _his_ Cruciatus Curse would be like sent chills down her spine as it had the previous night. _But what if it's something worse?_ What if it was something that would leave her beyond repair, something that would psychologically damage her? That sounded much more like Snape's style of punishment

Her anxiety increased even more as she headed for dinner and she ate quickly. Neville tried, without much success to calm her down, but eventually gave up as it only increased her anxiety about _his_ detention the following night.

Ginny arrived at Snape's office at precisely 7:20 and a thought suddenly struck her, she didn't know the password. _How on earth am I going to get up there?_ She thought to herself.

Her worries were abated, however, when at precisely 7:30 Snape descended from the staircase.

'Follow me,' motioned Snape. Ginny did as she was told.

Ginny was relieved when she followed Snape into the trophy room and she saw the muggle cleaning equipment. _This isn't bad, it's far better than the cruciatus curse,_ she thought to herself.

Snape turned around and confirmed her suspicions. 'Tonight you will be polishing the trophies in this room, magic is not permitted and you will be using muggle cleaning equipment. Your wand?' Snape held out his hand.

Ginny felt uneasy as she handed over her wand to him, without it she felt defenceless, but as she had already realised that her punishment could be much worse, she decided it was best not to remind Snape of that by being troublesome.

'I suggest you start over there,' said Snape, pointing to a small cabinet to her right. Ginny felt uneasy about his tone of voice as he said it and as soon as she went over there she found out why.

Ginny was looking at two shiny plaques with two familiar names. A searing pain rang through her heart as she saw Harry and Ron's awards for special services to the school. From the loss of Harry and the loneliness that crept through her heart when she thought of him and the fear that she would never see either again but also they served as a harsh reminder to why they had got those awards. For rescuing her from the Chamber of Secrets in her first year, after she had attacked all of those innocent muggleborns.

She hadn't meant to do it; she was being manipulated by the memory of Tom Riddle. Luckily his award for special services to the school had been revoked as she would probably have done something rash to it. Her eyes threatened to swim with guilt as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts, but she stayed strong and moved on to the other trophies. She was NOT going to show any signs of defeat to Snape, who she realised now, had specifically chosen this punishment for her. Despite all of this she still felt that this was better than detention with a Carrow any day. She finished on the room well after midnight and Snape walked her back to Gryffindor tower to ensure that she 'didn't get up to any mischief'.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Hmmmmm….. So what do you guys think, do you like it?? I think I do???

As I mentioned before no-one responded to my query about Neville's 5th subject, please tell me what , please tell me what you think it should be!!!!!

Also, I am thinking about a Snape POV chapter next just to quickly explain his motives behind that detention. What do you think??? Do you want one???

Please review, all reviews will be replied to. Reviews make my day and those who do take the extra 2 seconds to review will get virtual hugs!!!!!!!!

BTW: I have anonymous reviews enabled so 'I CBF signing in' or 'I don't have an account' is not an acceptable excuse!!!

Beta's Note: The smallest review is about four words. If you cbf writing four friggin words, then why the hell are you _reading_ this story? You evidently can't handle the strain of so much literature...

Sorry about the harsh beta's note, i think it is exams getting to her and us bustin our (insert parts of anatomy here) to get this story to u guys and we get minimal reviews, even if it's just a 'like this fic'


	5. Snape POV

**Authors Note: **I know …….. it took me FOREVER to update this fic :( I was just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy and slightly disheartened by the lack of response by you guys, my readers. Thanks to RuikaRose and Dorothy for reviewing, you guys made my day :)

Another reason for my delayed update are three wonderful stories following Lucius and Severus through becoming death eaters to after Voldemort dies by the wonderful notwolf. If anyone is interested they are: The Beginnings of a Death Eater, I, Too, Shall Follow and Death Eater No More. A highly recommended read, but warning, they are rather long.

Nice long one for you :)

**WARNING: **Major DH Spoiler, this story can be read without this chapter so if you don't want the surprise ruined if you haven't read it, I would advise against reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this fic or the world this fic is set in. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did, Hedwig would not have died. I just enjoy messing around in it.

**Chapter 5: Snape POV**

He was walking through the corridors, directing death glares at any student who dared to get in his way, they scampered away frightened. He did this a lot lately, wandering corridors aimlessly, thinking about the past, about her, about what she would think if she could see him now. This always left him in a bad mood. His displeasure increased considerably as he overheard some Ravenclaw sixth years complaining about their Dark Arts class.

'Poor Ginny, he did that to her in front of the whole class, AND LIKED IT!' said one of the Ravenclaw boys; he did not know his name.

'Her screams!' cried another Ravenclaw, looking like she was going to cry.

'Her body won't even have a chance to recover, he gave her detention tonight at seven o'clock. He even cancelled mine to do so! She probably won't even be in any state to be in class tomorrow...' another Ravenclaw muttered darkly, Joshua Mackerby, if he could remember correctly,_ the infuriating know-it-all._

'All for not paying attention in class,' protested the first boy.

By this point, he'd had enough. _Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be intelligent,_ he thought bitterly to himself. _They should know better than to be discussing this in a public corridor, isn't this more of a Gryffindor thing to be doing?_

'Enough chatter, get to class,' he ordered. 'And five points each from Ravenclaw for speaking ill of your new professors actions. Don't let me catch you again.' The three Ravenclaws quickly scurried out of sight, not wishing to remain around their new headmaster, fear evident on their faces.

_That's just great, _he thought darkly, _they are more afraid of me than they seem to be of their new Professors, don't they know that if either of the Carrows had caught them their punishment would be a lot worse than lost house points? Though, it means they believe my act, and I suppose that must be a good thing, _he thought positively to himself. Not that he ever doubted they would.

He thought back to the conversation between the three Ravenclaws. _Ginny, isn't that the youngest Weasley? Didn't I warn her just last night to keep her head down?_ He thought, frustrated. Obviously the girl had not taken his advice. He had decided to warn her as he knew that Amycus would be out to get her, if not for being Harry Potter's girlfriend, for being involved in the incident in the ministry two years previous. While he hardly liked the girl, he did not wish for her to be badly hurt. He felt bad enough about accidentally cursing her brother's ear off.

He'd even managed to slip in that all of the exits were being heavily guarded as he knew that she would probably try to sneak out. _But they said that it was for not paying attention, _perhaps it was not the girls fault, but rather Carrow trying to pick on her, after all he knew that defence mechanism of not paying attention to avoid infuriation all too well.

He resolved that he must try to get the girl out of her detention later that night; for he feared that there might be truth behind the Ravenclaws words. He himself knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the cruciatus curse. He also knew that in the weakened state she was already would be that further exposure in such a short period could cause permanent damage, especially if delivered as ruthlessly and for as long as he was sure Amycus would administer it to Ginny.

He came upon his chance as he saw Ginny and Neville complaining loudly in the corridor about Ginny's Dark Arts class. _Doesn't anybody have the common sense to __not__ badmouth a death eater in public? In a school controlled by them, no less,_ he thought to himself. This wasn't exactly out of character for the two as they were Gryffindors, _but still!_ He shook his head in exasperation. He had to stop it, now.

'Now, now Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley, we can't have you speaking about your teachers like that,' Snape said snidely. As the pair spun around in shock he couldn't help but smirk as he recognised the horror on their faces. 'Detention, I think, Miss Weasley. 7:30 tonight. Mr Longbottom, you can have one at the same time tomorrow night.' _That just about covers it,_ he thought contentedly to himself, _she can't have a detention with Carrow tonight._ He had added detention for the Longbottom idiot simply because he was there.

'Professor, I can't' replied Ginny, 'I already have a detention with Professor Carrow.'

'Detention tonight with me will be twice as long. It will replace the one with Professor Carrow, and as such will serve as two detentions. You will arrive at 7:30 tonight at my office. You will not be late, am I understood, Ms Weasley?'

'Yes sir,' said Ginny Weasley hurriedly and moved away.

As he saw Amycus Carrow slowly approaching he braced for conversation with the man whom he despised.

'Ah, Severus!' exclaimed Amycus as he approached Snape. He knew the man didn't actually like him, but rather he was trying to remain on good terms with the Dark Lord's right hand man. He decided to use this as an advantage to breech the subject of the removal of Weasley's detention.

'Your detention with the Weasley girl tonight has been cancelled. She will be serving a double detention with me in lieu of yours.' He said quite abruptly, carefully disguising the disgust he felt as he saw the man's expressions quickly change to that of a child who just found out there was no Christmas.

He was watching the figure of Amycus Carrow stroll away irritably when a though struck him. _What exactly am I going to get them to do in detention?_ He didn't want to curse them, (despite fleeting impulses that he had occasionally), yet it had to include some pain as otherwise he would not be able to justify his actions and suspicion might arise. He pondered this question for quite a while before he came to the conclusion that he would get the Weasley brat to clean the trophy room by use of muggle devices, reminding her simultaneously of the incident in her first year, her ex-boyfriend and brother while she polished the awards for special services to the school area, generally creating enough emotional torment to quell any suspicions of leniency.

After Ginny's detention was served he escorted her up to the Gryffindor common room telling her that he was doing it to make sure she didn't get up to any mischief when in actual fact he was ensuring that there was no danger of any encounter with one of the Carrows.


	6. Haunting

'_You used to captivate me  
_

_By your resonating light  
_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

_Your face it haunts  
_

_My once pleasant dreams  
_

_Your voice it chased away  
_

_All the sanity in me  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

_-__**Evanescence, My Immortal**_

**Authors Note:**This chapter, is pretty short, but at least it's a quick update, this has been inspired by My Immortal by Evanescence.

Thank you to my wonderful beta, Loopy, for being so amazing.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter :( and I must come to accept that one step at a time, I just enjoy playing in her world sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Haunting**

_. . . She's walking with Harry by the lake, like they used to before. She turns to him as they reach the tree where they like to sit and talk, their tree. Harry is lightly skimming rocks on the lake . . ._

_. . . She's at the burrow, it's Harry's birthday, they are kissing in her room, Ron bursts in and Harry leaves, she had known it would have to be like that, that it wouldn't change anything between them, but she had decided to do it in case it was the last time she got to . . ._

_. . . She's at Bill and Fluer's wedding and Kingsley's patronus comes bursting into the garden and announces that the death eaters are coming . . ._

_. . . She's in the chamber of secrets, Tom Riddle is towering over her, bragging about her naivety, about how she was so stupid to pour her 'silly little emotions' into a diary. Telling her that it was SHE who set the basilisk upon all of those poor people, upon Hermione, telling her all about how once he returned to power his first order of business would be to kill that pesky little brat who put all of those well laid plans on hold . . ._

_. . . A new scene emerges, one that is not a memory, but her worst nightmare, Harry's body bloody and motionless on the ground. Towering above him is Tom Riddle, though it is not the Tom Riddle she remembers his features have twisted and morphed beyond recognition, they are the features of Lord Voldemort. Death eaters surround her, they move closer . . ._

Ginny woke early the next morning with a scream, still extremely tired, but afraid to go back to sleep, afraid of seeing those images haunting her again, afraid that she'd loose the little control she had left in her life if she allowed herself to linger on those memories. Shaking and eternally grateful of her foresight to have cast a silencing spell the night before to ensure she didn't wake her roommates she quietly got out of bed and headed for the showers.

Fully awake and considerably more mobile courtesy of a nice long hot shower, Ginny decided to head down to the common room to get an early start on her homework from the previous day. Her resolve softened, however, when she realised that she was not the only one up in the common room at this ridiculously early time in the morning. Sitting on one of the comfy chairs by the fire was Neville Longbottom.

Neville looked up at Ginny's approaching figure and she noticed the tear streaks that remained etched into the young mans face.

'Hi,' she said somewhat uncertainly, she knew Neville - well, even - but she couldn't help but feel as if she was encroaching upon something private.

'Hi Ginny,' Neville replied, 'what are you doing up this early?'

'Nightmares,' she replied in a low voice. She knew Neville and he was a good friend, he deserved to know the truth, but she couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed as she thought about how those images affected her so.

Neville gave her a sad little smile. 'I can't stop thinking about my parents, the whole cruciatus curse being used on students thing just brings back those painful memories, and I can't stop thinking about them. They thought I was too young to remember, after all I was only just over a year old, but I do. I see that when I get near dementors. I see them writhing in agony on the floor, I hear their agonised cries, as Bellatrix stands over them laughing manically. When I first saw it I thought it was a curse, to remember such a horrible thing. I wished that I had indeed been to young to remember, but then I realised, my mum's strong, defiant tone towards Bellatrix before she was tortured is the only memory I have of them, from what they were like...before'. You know, sometimes I think I see them, the people they were before in their eyes, but then it just fades and I'm left with the same broken people they are now. I'm worried, for everyone, what if the Carrows take it too far on a student and they end up like Mum and Dad, I can't stand to see that happen to my friends. '

Ginny didn't know what exactly to say to this so she just put a comforting arm around her friend and they talked about their problems until students started to stir upstairs. At this they parted ways and prepared - both physically and emotionally - for the day ahead.

* * *

**Authors Note:**The song at the start of this fic inspired me to write this chapter, please tell me what you think of this idea and if you think I should continue with adding lyrics, I quite enjoyed it.

Unfortunately, my only access to the internet for the next month or so will be extremely limited as I am on holidays and camping, I will try to update A.S.A.P though.

Please review :P


	7. Protean Charms

**Authors Note:**WOW! I want to CRY about how long it has taken me to update this story NEARLY 6 MONTHS! There is no reasonable excuse for this. Year 12 and other stories can only go so far. I haven't had very much inspiration lately I guess. And I SWEAR I tried to put this chapter up 3 months ago ….. It's a bit weird that I forgot to though. I am really sorry and I PROMISE this won't happen again. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for it.

Thank you to DecepticonDefenestrater, Roses-as-lips and Mrs Twilight for your lovely reviews, especially DecepticonDefenestrater who inspired me to actually get off my lazy but and write this.

I also would like to thank my wonderful beta Looney or her awesome help.

Also … those other periods of Neville's are now frees. Thank you again DecepticonDefenestrater for your input

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in my story, despite the fact that I have been asking for it since I was first swept into this magical world of Harry Potter. I just have fun playing in J.K.'s little world.

**Complications and Protean Charms**

Ginny was exhausted as she made her way to her NEWT level Charms class that morning. The nightmares had kept her up nearly all night and she was now feeling the effects of lack of sleep. Nonetheless, she had to drag herself to classes or it would only result in another detention - and she had heard rumours yesterday that the Carrows had taken control of most detentions. She had a feeling that she would feel worse than she was now after one of their detentions.

Flitwick took role call and proceeded to introduce the day's lesson. 'Today we will be studying protean charms.' Ginny's head picked up, this was just what she was looking for. She spent the class working studiously and by the end of the class she was one of the very few, along with Luna, to have perfected the spell.

She had a feeling that needing to learn how to do a protean charm and learning it in Charms was not just a coincidence. Protean charms, she had heard from the older students, were not usually taught until late sixth year, or even early seventh year. It was quite unusual for Professor Flitwick to be teaching it so early... Then she remembered their library conversation and her suspicions strengthened, he must have known it wasn't extra study, and you didn't have to be a genius to know that Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend, a Gryffindor and a Weasley to boot, was not going to stand by and do nothing. It also didn't take a genius to connect her research on protean charms to the DA. Almost as if confirming this, Flitwick was smiling at Ginny as she left the class.

Ginny took a nap (thankfully nightmare free) during her spare session and then made her way to Transfiguration. She found the session rather boring as she was just copying down notes, but she was grateful because she still didn't have enough energy to perform anything complex.

On her way out to lunch, Professor McGonagall stopped her in the doorway. 'Miss Weasley,' she said.

'Yes professor?' Ginny replied, wondering if her professor had noticed her lack of attention and was about to scold her for it.

'I know that you did not heed my warning from the other night and I really ask that you please consider it. On another note, I have yet to be informed when Quiddtich tryouts are being held. Have you set a time and date for them yet?'

'No Professor,' Ginny replied meekly. Once again, Quidditch had completely slipped her mind. She scolded herself inwardly: she was being a horrible captain.

'Well, I'll book the pitch for tomorrow night then if that is agreeable with you. I really would like you to get them done with so that you can start practising. Please don't get any detentions tomorrow.' Ginny nodded slowly at her head of house's words. She was going to have to work everything out. She went down to the great hall and joined Neville, Seamus and Demelza for lunch.

After lunch she had Muggle Studies. To make matters worse, Gryffindors shared this class with none other than Slytherin house. _Oh joy!_ Ginny thought sarcastically as she approached the classroom and saw a group of said house's students towering around what was left of her classmates after all the muggleborns had been excluded. _This is going to be a fun class...NOT!_

Ginny slunk into the group of Gryffindors and glared at Alexander Rosier, one of the Slytherins, who, in turn, grinned evilly at her. She did he best not to let her discomfort show in her facial expression. The classroom door opened and everybody filed in in silence. This time, expecting Alecto to pull the same trick as her brother, Demelza automatically dragged Ginny to the front so that she wouldn't be left alone in class this time.

As Alecto began her spiel, Ginny quietly told Demelza when tryouts were. 'In previous years you have been taught that muggles are just like us. You have been taught that they are capable of reasoning and thought, maybe even that they are smart. This has all been lies!' She thumped her hand on Ginny's desk for emphasis and the Gryffindors flinched. This year you will learn the truth. Muggles are filthy, hateful creatures who want nothing more to destroy wizard kind. Their spawn are threats to our great race and they steal our magic for themselves. They can not think like you and me, they only hate. As such they need to be destroyed. During this class we will cover three main areas: How we are superior to muggles, how muggles should be treated and the importance of blood status.' The Slytherins grinned at this last comment, while the Gryffindors tried to keep their tempers. 'We will also go into details about the effects of blood dilution and how association with muggles has led to the degradation of the wizarding race.'

_Don't bite, don't bite, don't bite. Keep your head down!_ Ginny repeated the mantra in her head while copying her notes down. She couldn't afford to get a detention in the next couple of days, there was simply too much to do. About half way through the class, while Alecto was talking about something Ginny was not listening to (she was getting better at looking attentive and copying down notes while not actually paying attention), one of her classmates cracked.

'YOU'RE THE LIAR!' James O'Donnell screamed. 'Muggles _are_ human beings, capable of thought!'

Ginny could sympathise with his situation. His muggle father had been killed by Death Eaters over the summer break. He had been absolutely devastated. Alecto did not react well to this. She immobilised him, dragged him up to the front of the class and performed the cruciatus curse on him for a good five minutes. She had silenced him so at least the class didn't have to hear his cries of agony but Ginny could still see him and hear him writhing on the floor in pain. Ginny tried to help him but was held in pace and silenced by Demelza, who herself was shaking with rage but understood that there was nothing she could do about it at that moment. She didn't want Ginny to get hurt again. When it was finished, James was unconscious, lying at her feet. The Slytherins were jeering at the rest of the Gryffindors, waiting for another one to take their bait. When they didn't, class resumed.

When the bell rang, the Gryffindors couldn't get out of there fast enough. Ginny, Demelza and Joshua, the final member of her house for her year, gently picked their housemate up and carried him to the hospital wing. When they arrived they were met with an unpleasant sight. Professor Snape was arguing with the hospital matron.

'You can't do that!' Madame Pomfrey shrieked, 'If the students are injured I don't care if they've got a note from the Carrow or not! I WILL TREAT THEM!'

'No you won't, unless you wish to retire from your post at this school you will do as I say under my authority as headmaster,' Snape said silkily.

The three conscious students turned away, knowing that they would not be able to get any help at that point in time, and instead went to find their head of house. Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office, tiredly sipping a cup of tea when they arrived.

'What on earth has happened here?' she exclaimed.

As Ginny explained what had happened and why they couldn't go to the hospital wing, they watched their head of house get angrier and angrier, until the point that the three of them were tempted to start backing slowly away from their irate professor. Professor McGonagall, however, noticed and put on a show of being calm. She revived James and gave him a dose of her personal supply of pain relief potion. She told her students that it was all she could do for him and to take him to Gryffindor tower, she would arrange for him to be fed up there. As they were turning the corner, Ginny saw Professor McGonagall leave and storm towards the headmaster's office.

On the way there, they ran into Neville and Luna, who had something to say to Ginny. So they followed them to Gryffindor Tower. Once James had been sorted out, Neville pulled the other two to the corner of the common room, ignoring the protests of their fellow Gryffindors about a Ravenclaw being in their common room.

'Ginny, Luna's told me about what you were learning in class today. I think it's Professor Flitwick's way of helping us with the DA.'

Ginny nodded her head, she agreed with what Neville was saying.

'Well, Luna was doing some more research with a book Professor Flitwick leant her, and she found that the charm can be altered. Once the protean charm has been placed on an object, if an altered version of the charm with the incantation "proteamus" instead of the incantation "proteus" is placed on it, it changes all other objects that are linked to that original charm when it changes, even if the object isn't the master object for the original charm. Also, this charm can have multiple master objects. I think that it would be a good idea if we made our three coins the master coins.

'That's fantastic research Luna, and a good idea Neville!' exclaimed Ginny. 'I think that that will work. How about we try it out after tea?' The others agreed.

'Now, Ginny, what happened to James?' Luna enquired. 'He was perfectly fine when he was in Divination with me.' Ginny explained to them the events of the class and what happened down at the hospital wing and by the end of it, Neville had come up with an idea.

'Well, I was thinking... Obviously the focus of the DA is going to be a bit different this year to what it was when Umbridge was here. While it is still important to learn how to defend ourselves I think we should also set up a rebellion base and play pranks on the Carrows, stand up to them, etcetera. Now, if we can learn some basic healing and pain relief spells too, we can help each other when we aren't permitted to go to the hospital wing. I know it's advanced magic, but we can at least give it a shot.' Ginny was surprised by this idea, but she had to agree that it was a good thought to consider. The three of them went down to dinner and Luna parted ways at the great hall after agreeing to meet in the room of requirement.

After dinner, they met up as arranged and pulled out their fake galleons. They all produced their galleons and Luna performed the altered version of the charm upon the three belonging to them. They decided that the next meeting would be on Thursday night, and activated the charm.

Neville and Luna were headed back to Gryffindor tower, ecstatic about their success, when Seamus raced up to them brandishing his coin excitedly. Ginny had been worried that the old DA members might have lost their coins, but it was clear from the response that night that they had not. They were just as desperate for change as she was.

**Author's Note: **Wow! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you guys liked it! Please review XD.

I will try to update in about 2 or three weeks, but no guarantees. Be assured though, that you will never have to wait this long for a chapter again XDXDXDXDXD.


	8. Try Outs

**Author's Note: **Another chapter for you, my lovely readers. Sorry they are so few and far between, i have had quite a bit on my plate.

Another thank you to those lovely people who review. A special thanks to DecepticonDefenestrater for being the only reviewer of the last chapter and I forgot to mention that you were also my tenth review. XD Sorry there isn't much action in this chapter; it's a bit like the last one. However, the next one should have plenty.

Thanks again to my lovely beta Loopy for her hard work.

**Disclaimer:** In-case you guys haven't got it by no. I am not the wonderful JK Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter. I am just a mildly obsessed teenager who writes to escape reality.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Try Outs**

Thrilled by her success with the DA galleons and by the thought that she would be finally doing something meaningful to stand up to the Carrows and Snape the following night, Ginny managed to keep her head down all day. She even was awarded with house points from Professor Flitwick for her accurate and detailed response to her assigned essay about Protean Charms. Admittedly she had been very tempted to reveal Tom Riddle's true parentage to the class during Muggle Studies as Alecto explained that anyone who was not of pureblood could not even hope to have the magical abilities to a standard that befit wizard kind's superiority but the thoughts of DA and Demelza's warning glare had been enough to keep her head. When she looked at James, he seemed worse for wear after his detention the previous night with Alecto, but he was still conscious, so she supposed he was alright. He did seem to be much more subdued in class today but you could see the fire behind his eyes and she pondered the thought of eventually inviting him into the DA where his strong will could serve a purpose.

Neville and Luna headed down with Ginny to the pitch with her after classes to offer moral support as she held tryouts. It turned out that she needed it. She had needed four new players after Katie's graduation, Harry and Ron's leaving and Peakes being a muggle-born, and there were only 5 willing to try out - one being a first year who couldn't tell the front end of the broom from the back. The remaining four got the spots by default but were relatively good. A third year, Jonathan Staines, who had been home schooled until now, who's skill level matched, if not exceeded Peakes' became a Beater, joining Coote; and Seamus and a fourth year girl named Emily Krane became the other two chasers, joining Demelza. James O'Donnell also put a surprisingly good show as a Keeper. She had decided that, as it was far easier to find a chaser, than a seeker, she would play seeker this year. Yet again, this made her think of Harry, and it was with a dull mood that she approached Neville and Luna after practice. Her longing for Harry and the worry for her family overrode what should have been satisfaction at a relatively good first training and that she had managed to put forward a decent team despite the lack of willing candidates. She couldn't help but wonder why there were so little applicants for the job, she had put the notice about training up last night and most would have surely known about it. When she voiced these questions to Luna and Neville, however, she got her answer.

'Well, it's probably people are unwilling to step forward because of the current climate, death eaters have taken over the school and all the parents are probably warning their children to keep their heads down. Playing a sport for the house that is known to be outspoken, under a captain who is the 'Chosen One's ex-girlfriend and is already getting extra attention from Snape and the Carrows isn't most people's idea of how to do that. Coupled with the massive dwindling of numbers in our house due to the removal of muggle-borns and families going into hiding, I'm surprised that you even managed to get a competent team together.' Neville replied.

As she thought over these words, she couldn't help but agree with his sentiments.

Dinner rolled around and she sat with Neville and Demelza. She realised for the first time, looking down Gryffindor table, that less than half her house remained at Hogwarts.

She, Neville and Demelza chatted quietly during dinner about their families and friends. She noticed that Neville looked a little sadder than usual discussing his home life, after his detention the night before. After the success with the Protean Charms, he had, with great trepidation headed down to the Headmasters office for his detention. Again, he had not used physical force with him as a punishment - which was now becoming common place with the Carrows, who were still in charge of all discipline - but again used emotional means. As headmaster, he had access to all academic records of students who had passed through Hogwarts over the year, and requested that some be copied out again, due to fading ink and damage caused by mice. Curiously enough (or not), only one box of records were damaged and that just happened to be the ones of the years which Neville's parents had attended school.

This had, naturally, greatly shaken Neville, but he had not shown Snape any weakness and had worked silently despite the dull throb that had begun to sting in his heart as he thought about them. Eventually his detention had ended and Snape had, once again, escorted him back to Gryffindor Tower. This year, he was going to change. He was going to stand up for what he believed in had not let other people intimidate him. This change in him had started with DA the first time round, but he was going to go further than that. He was no longer going to be afraid of Snape and he would face any consequences of his rebellion in silence with his head held high. He had explained his punishment and this revelation to Ginny when he had reached the common room to find her waiting up for him as he had done for her the night before, despite her drowsiness. Then they both had headed up to their common rooms for much needed sleep.

After dinner, Neville, Luna and Ginny headed quietly up to the room of requirement to plan what they were going to be doing the following night. Not wanting to risk getting caught walking back to their dormitories, they reluctantly left their confines fifteen minutes before curfew and walked Luna to her common room, before descending the stairs to their own. The two quietly said good night to each other and headed up to bed, her mind wandering again to her family and to Harry. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
